Zoe Goes Solar
by NEScribbles
Summary: Zoe uses her charm to get her way with a traveling dog merchant who sells solar panels. The idea came from a solar panel commercial I heard on the radio.


The door to the pet shop opened early in the morning, the bell above the door ringing. Mrs. Twombley was in the back room and hadn't heard the bell. In stepped a dog, a German Shepherd to be exact, and he was a handsome one at that. He had a saddlebags around back, and wore a small bow tie. He looked around the shop. Nobody was here, at least not that he could see. What he couldn't see was the purple dog in the day camp.

Zoe had arrived very early this morning, earlier than all of her friends. She felt alone and desperate for attention. She would usually arrive after everybody else which made being the first very depressing for her. She was curled up on the bean bag chair near the window, whimpering about her loneliness. In the main shop area, the visitor tried to get somebody's attention.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody in here?" He shouted out loud. To any human this would sound like incessant barking, but his calls didn't go unheard.

Zoe sprang up out of her pity party and pressed her face against the window. Finally somebody was here, she didn't care who it was as long as they could provide her company. What she didn't expect was another dog, a handsome one at that. Oh my, he was... perfect. Zoe began to feel weird, she didn't know what was going on. Butterflies ran through her stomach, her heart was beating faster, and she was sweating. Zoe never sweats, what the hell is going on? She lowered herself to stay out of his view. She studies him thoroughly, his muscular legs, well built body, and finely groomed fur. Zoe has had many partners in the past but she never had one this perfect. She realized that she was excited and slowly moistened. Somehow, someway, she needed to get him to come into the day camp.

"Hello, I have a great opportunity for anybody who answers me!" The dog called out one last time.

"Uhh, yes. I'm in the room to your left. Please come in." Zoe nervously disguised her voice as she called from the day camp area.

"Oh, finally. I have great opportunities to save you a bundle!" The dog began walking into the day camp.

Zoe stood on the window ledge. The muscular dog entered the day camp through the glass door, Zoe quickly closed the door behind him scaring him.

"Oh, what's going on? Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Zoe. You said you have some valuable opportunities for me? Maybe even a bundle for me?" She seductively said as she jumped down from the ledge and walked toward him.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself..." He said as he pulled of his saddlebags and laid them down. "My name is Elliot, and I'm a representative of the N.E. Corporation, National Electric Corporation. Now tell me young lady, have you considered switching over to solar power?"

"Solar? Mmmmmmm, I see a really hot one flaring today." She rubbed up on Elliot's side.

"Uhhh... yeah. Solar, you know. I'm going around... selling... solar panels and, uh..." Elliot was becoming nervous.

Zoe continued to rub herself around Elliot while sniffing him intermittently. "Solar panels, huh. Sounds... electrifying... Tell me about your... bundles..."

She brought her head down low and looked under Elliot. She saw his manhood hanging low, my god it was big. She became aroused from the sight and used her tailed to brush against it. Elliot was stuttering more and more about solar power and power bills, yadda yadda yadda. Zoe couldn't care less, she wanted to feel his power. Her tail continued brushing against his rod, her hope was to arouse him.

"Uhh, excuse me, miss. Are you at all interested in the solar panels? Because if not I need to move along..." Elliot nervously muttered.

"Don't leave me, Ellie. Stay with me, just a little bit longer?" Zoe rubbed her muzzle against Elliot's cheek while her tail began playing with his bundle.

"Uhh... I think I should go now..." Elliot moved back a bit, he was sweating hard. What Elliot hadn't noticed was that Zoe's attempts worked.

"It doesn't look like you want to leave, Ellie darling. I can see your bundle rising." Zoe teased as she moved her head downward to get a view of it. His bundle was fully erect, the veins were visible and it was throbbing hard.

This was it, this was Zoe's big move. She turned around and lifted her rear in the air and moved her tail to the side. She began shaking it up and down, her private completely exposed and dripping wet. She looked back at him with half closed eyes.

"Show me your power, hun." She said as she used her right paw to pull open the right lip of her pink, exposing the soft insides to Elliot.

He couldn't resist, his meat was throbbing so hard that it was causing him pain. "I'm... I'm... I'm coming in!"

Elliot pulled off his bow tie and charged forward to Zoe, his meat stick stiffly bouncing up and down as he ran. Zoe prepared herself for the incoming force. He put his front paws on Zoe's shoulders and rammed his rod into that sweet pink taco. His nuts were jerked so hard that it hurt him, but the heat of the moment had negated the pain. He dominated Zoe, ramming his rod in and out of her. Zoe couldn't respond to anything, she was experiencing so much pleasure that she couldn't even function. Her mouth was open and drool spilled out, she had never felt this much pleasure from any of her past partners. Elliot was huge, I mean this is a summer sausage we're talking about here.

Elliot's eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Zoe's insides were so soft and slippery, he had enough room to stick it in all the way from the tip to the base. He had only met this dog earlier today, he never though he was going to be ramming her like this. His rod going deeper in, and sliding on out, Zoe's lips being dragged forward and back along his meat. They came closer to their climaxes. Elliot began moving faster and faster, putting more force into his thrusts and retreats. Zoe had felt the increase in speed and finally gathered the energy to say something.

"Elliot...Elliot..." She murmured quietly

"Yes...Zoe...?" He responded in between huffs.

"I...I...love you..." She let out.

"I... love you too." He soothingly responded.

They were on the verge of climaxing. Zoe had felt the pleasure building up in her loins, and it was ready to be released. Elliot's family jewels were filled with love and he wanted to empty them inside of her.

"Zoe... I'm... I'm gonna come..." He weakly said.

"Do it... do it... inside me..." Zoe whined out.

"Are you... is that what you... want?" He was still breathing heavily between words.

"Please, please come inside me." She half whimpered out.

Elliot knew what he had to do. He used the last of his energy to thrust Zoe as fast as possible. He was going in and out at near the speed of sound, his meat stick having a mere fraction of a second outside before being thrusted back into Zoe's precious. Zoe wasn't prepared for this, she began moaning loudly and shouting out in pleasure.

"OH! OH OH OH OH OH GOD OH GOD!" She yelled out loud, she was in pure ecstasy.

This was it for both of them. They were seconds from reaching the end, and then it happened. Elliot had reached the point of no return, his nuts were going to release their load. He pulled out one last time, wrapped his arms firmly around Zoe's shoulders and then thrusted with all of his might into Zoe's precious gap. His whole rod entered deeper than ever before. Zoe had reached her climax at that moment, a small flow of her love juices leaked out of her lips. Elliot had emptied his jewels into her, the warm fluid making itself around in Zoe's love tunnel. She felt the warmth spreading within her, and dropped downwards, her rear still in the air. Ellie's rod had inflated, so he was stuck inside of her for now. He fell over to his side with Zoe. They lay there, still connected by their most private reproductive organs.

"Zoe, that was... amazing." He mumbled to Zoe. She didn't respond.

Zoe had fallen asleep, and Elliot decided to do so too. He had forgotten all about his owner and the solar panels. He laid down on his side, his rod still connecting him to his first partner.


End file.
